lust for fire, need for friendship
by carolblu45
Summary: My first story-A dangerous girl accidentally travels to the land of Ooo, and meets a companion that is equally as bad as her. But when he is imprisoned, demands and promises are made, and her life changes. Will she remain in her old ways? Or will she change for the better for her new friends? (Photo is Main Character)
1. Chapter 1

My name is caroline. I was transported to the land of Ooo a year ago, and this is my story.

It was a Friday night, I was lying in my bed while I felt the cold New York chill come over me as it flew past my window. I didn't mind it, it was more refreshing then this warm, dank apartment. The small pool of sweat on my forehead dribbled down a little, falling down the side of my temple. I felt so tired, so exhausted from my days work. I felt the soreness in my legs, arms and torso. It wasn't excruciating, but it was annoying. I sat up, deciding it would be best to take some Niquil and painkillers. I walk across my tiny bedroom over to my even smaller bathroom. It stunk of bathroom products and the small alleyway, since my tiny window was open in my bathroom, and you could smell everything in that alley, the grime and the hobos. I was used to it though. Before opening my cabinet, I looked in the mirror. I saw my big blue eyes look back at me, seeing my long wavy brown hair that needed brushing, and my perfect complexion. I smiled, thinking my looks can get me whatever I wanted, and that I can manipulate people. I was a Hitman, an assassin. A killer for money, and a damn good one. My looks were half of the bargain, especially for the close up kills. I had been a hitman for two years, and it's all I know. It's all I know how to be. I accept who I am, because there is no one else to look to. There is only me. I reach inside my cabinet, and grab the pills and take them. After I swallow them, I walk back to my bedroom, yawning. I get ready to crawl back into bed, but notice something near the window that was shining. I stopped mid-walk, and walked to my window, to see what was shining. It was a green-blue marble, but it had a yellow flicker coming from the middle of it. Almost like a light. This flicker became brighter and brighter, so bright until it blinded me, causing me to accidentally drop it on the ground. I stepped back a little, then gaining my footing, I sat down on my bed and rubbed my eyes. "What the hell." I said angrily, getting up again. I looked on the floor for the marble, and when I saw it I picked it up again. But when I picked it up this time, In a snap of a finger, I was in a completely different place. I was outside, and it was pouring rain. I quickly zipped around in a circle to look at where I was. Trees surrounded me, and I realized I was in the woods. "What in the hell..How did I get here?" I said in a irritated questionable tone. I quickly did a 360 turn again, looking at my surroundings, getting more and more freaked out. I felt endangered, like something had brought me here, possibly to kill me. I thought of all the people I worked for, all the people I have done hits for. Could this be a trap? did some of the people that I work with bring me here? What did I do? I kept at a steady pace, and reached around my belt to find my gun. I felt around, and finally found one. I reached in my jean pockets and found one of my switch blades, I never go to bed empty handed. I was ready for whatever was about to jump me. No apologies were coming out of me! I should of just worked alone, like most hitmen do. Why do I have to be so stupid? I waited for a couple of minutes, ready with my gun in my hand, looking around at the trees. After a while, I heard nothing, and felt no presences. I let my guard down and lowered my gun. There was nobody here. I put the gun and switch blade back and walked towards the forest, I entered but I was still cautious. I walked further and further in, it was pitch black and hard to see, the night time has struck this new world. After walking for thirty minutes and just going in a straight direction, I finally sat down on a small rock and thought for a moment, and tried to come up with a plan. It was hard since I was so tired, and I only wanted to rest. I decided it would be best to sleep here for the night until morning, so that way it would be easier to see everything. I created a sort of tent from my sweatshirt to keep out the rain, I thanked myself for getting one of those hydrophobic-sweatshirts where when water hits it, it just slides down without a stain. I kept my face dry but couldn't do anything about the rest of my body. The rain is warm though, so I thanked god for that one. After a few minutes, I fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up, dreary and half damp. The rain had stopped, so things were looking up. I slowly opened my eyes, looking at the sweatshirt tent I made, and swiped it down. I looked up at the blue sky, that looked…Different, in a way but I couldn't quite put my finger on it. It just didn't look like the normal sky, it was blue..But…I sat up, and looked ahead of me. The woods looked strange as well, almost like…I was in a cartoon! What! I scrambled to my feet and quickly darted around again, going up close to one of the trees. I gazed at the bark, and looked even closer to see all the details. It just didn't look normal. I slowly put up my hand, and touched the bark. It felt like a normal tree. I was confused, I didn't know what to think. "I must be on drugs..How else could I be seeing cartoon trees?" Then I thought a horrible thought…What if I was drugged, since yesterday? Oh no..This can't be happening! "Alright, calm down caroline…The trip will stop at some point, for now try to find those people that have done this to you!" I gained my courage, and walked on to my left where there was a opening in the trees. While walking, it still looked like a forest, but in cartoon form. I stopped mid way, realizing something that I haven't payed much attention to. I raised my hands towards my face, and felt the blood in my hands drop and start to sweat. My hands and arms were in cartoon form to! I gave an annoyed groan and told myself again to calm down, that the effects will wear off. I walked on, still quiet in the woods except for me and my feet crunching on the earth. After walking for a little more than an hour, I heard a sound that only an animal would make, but this animal sounded big. I stopped, but the animal came crashing through the trees, throwing them on either side of it. It was a giant creature, green with tree branches coming out of it's skin, a giant eye in the middle of it's head. I did not run, instead I reached for my gun and raised it up at the creature's head, aiming for it's one eye. One I put my finger on the trigger, I fired it. It luckily hit the creatures eye, the creature reached for it's eye and made a loud sound, almost like a shriek, and started tumbling around, making the earth move again. I fell down, and the creature was suddenly very angry and reached for me. I grabbed my switch blade, but it had already picked me up and I was to late. I couldn't raise my arms, for they were trapped in the creatures fingers. I felt like I was being crushed, but I didn't feel my bones break. I breathed heavily as the creature opened it's giant mouth to throw me in.


	3. Chapter 3

Closing my eyes and awaiting death, suddenly, the creature gave out a large shriek again and threw me down on the ground. I landed hard on my side and moaned, my eyes shut tightly. I quickly opened them and looked at the giant green creature, it was being burned by what looks like another creature, but this creature looked humanoid. It had cloth wrapped around it's face, feet, arms and torso. The parts of the "skin" I could see were a dark red. It was levitating, and was throwing fire out of it's hands and feet, at the giant creature. The thing finally threw a giant fire ball at the creatures eye, blinding it, and causing the giant creature to run away in a different direction. I sat, awe struck by the thing that saved my life, and terrified, since death came so close for me. I didn't know what to do, so I sat there not moving. I was afraid this thing was going to try to kill me to, and I was visibly shaking. The thing levitated down and moved closer and closer to me, until we were only a length apart. I stayed quiet and the thing did as well. It only stared at me, with it's burning eyes, It's eyes literally red and burning, like sparks were coming out of it's pupils. It looked angry at me. I still sat quiet while timidly looking into it's eyes, waiting for what it was going to do next. Then, it raised it's arm, and with a poof, there was a paper and a quill. The paper said "Scorcher." I looked at the paper then to the thing, and asked in a timid voice, "Is your name scorcher?" The paper quickly wrote something different and said "Yes." I said "My name is caroline…Thank you for rescuing me." I said in a nice, hopeful manner. I hoped this thing wouldn't kill me, but I didn't completely think so since it gave me it's name. Scorcher reached his hand towards me, in a way like he wanted to help me up. Warily, I reached my hand for his hand and grasped it, when I did it started to burn. I let out an agonized scream, holding my hand with my other one. I looked back at him angrily, but it was without expression. It instead grabbed ahold of my shirt and quickly lifted me up to my feet, my shirt partly burning away. It let go, and my shirt stopped burning. I stood there, shocked at what just happened. "You almost burned my shirt completely! You could of touched my skin again…" I looked at him fearful now that I raised my voice, but it's expression still hasn't changed. He levitated again and turned away from me, floating away. I was confused, I wondered if I should follow him or stay behind. Since I have no where else to go, I started following him. He turned around and looked at me, with burning eyes, almost saying to stay back, and he turned around again. I bravely followed him again, and he stopped mid-float, and turned around once more to look even scarier then he did with that other creature, he gave me a death stare. I almost fell down again, but I bravely held my ground and started to explain myself. "Please, I have no where else to go, I don't know where I am..And I don't know if this is all real or not. Your the only..Thing. That has interacted with me kindly. You rescued me." I made a pleading look, as scorcher stared me down still. His paper had popped up again, and it said the word "Fine." I was secretly happy, for he kept levitating forward while I walked behind.


	4. Chapter 4

Later that day, when it started to become dusk, scorcher stopped. I stopped as well, tired from our walk. He lifted his hand to a pile of branches and threw a fireball, lighting it on fire. Then scorcher levitated somewhere else, going into another part of the woods, probably to look for something. I pulled up a log next to the fire, and tried to get warm, it was starting to get cold. I used my sweatshirt as a blanket, it didn't do me much good, so I just slipped it back on again. It was more useful as a sweatshirt anyways. After a while, scorcher came back holding something in his hand. When scorcher came closer, I saw that he had caught an animal. I felt nauseous, thinking I had to eat some wild animal, especially from a strange, new world. Scorcher hung the animal over the fire, and completely lit it until it was completely barbecued. He then began to pull apart the animal, and gave me a strip. I held it with my forefinger and thumb, then I dropped it and proceeded to head into the woods to throw up. After I did, I came back, and scorcher looked at me. I said "Sorry.." He didn't say anything. He was always quiet, and so mysterious. I picked up the dead animal again, and reached into my pocket for my switch blade, then I started slicing the skin away with my knife until there was only the meat. I picked at the meat and started eating, making myself swallow this down. If I can handle dead bodies, then I can handle this. I ate until I felt full enough, and put down the dead animal carcass next to me on the ground. It's blood soaked into my jeans, I didn't mind. I looked at scorcher, who seemed to be done eating, without me ever catching him eat. After a few minutes of silence, I gained my courage again and wanted to ask scorcher a few questions. "Scorcher.." He looked at me, but he didn't have the golden flicker on his pupils, so I felt it was safe to go on. "What do you do…For a living?" I asked nervously. Scorcher waited a few moments before "answering" and raised his hand for the script to pop up again, and it said the word "Hitman." I smiled at this, a very genuine smile. I said "Me to." Scorcher, who surprisingly after not seeing him with a single shroud of expression all day and since I first met him, raised his eyebrows. From then on, for the next six months, we were partners and companions.


	5. Chapter 5

*Some Lemon* (Six months later)

Me and scorcher arrived home after a long day of doing hits for the people of Ooo. I have accepted reality, even though I still don't completely understand it, and my only companion won't give me the answers I desperately need about it. After the second day of being with scorcher, I realized I wasn't on drugs, and that no one has set me up. That I was somehow in a different dimension. I did look back on the original place where I had first came here, to look for the green and blue marble, but it was gone. Thats when I knew I was stuck here completely. But after a while, I didn't mind because I was with scorcher. When we arrived home, at our small house that looked sort of like a large shack on the outside, I kicked off my boots and headed for the bathroom. We both decided that scorchers old home wasn't the best for me, and that I needed items that wouldn't burn me up whenever I touched them. I entered the bathroom, and went to look at myself in the mirror. I was all dirty, my white tank top had patches of dirt, my brown wavy hair pulled up into a ponytail, my big blue eyes staring back at me, while dirt laid on my perfect complexion. I undressed myself, pulling off my dirty white tank top and blue jeans. I stared at my body in the mirror, my thin body. My C-cups resting gently, the perked nipples, becoming harder with the cold temperature. I let down my hair and it became a brunette ocean thick waves. I got into the shower and cleaned myself. Then after I was done, I dressed into a pair of black pajama shorts and back into my white tank top, beforehand, cleaning off some of the dirt that was stuck onto the fabric. I exited the bathroom and headed for the kitchen, to make myself some coffee. After that, I wen't into the living room to relax on the couch and to watch scorcher create images with his fire, It was his way of telling stories. Once I sat on the couch, pulled a blanket on me and started sipping on my coffee, watching scorcher in his fiery arm chair, playing with his hands, creating pretty images like trees and birds, and the creatures we have met on our way. It was his innocence showing, the only time I ever saw him doing something innocent. I liked watching his fire, but I have always liked watching fire though, ever since I was a little girl. The colors are so pretty, memorizing. It was like a hug, so relaxing and warm. I felt safe, and I still do now. After looking at scorchers pretty images for a while, I look at his eyes, which seem to memorize me even more then the flames, the flickering of his pupils, a small flicker when he is calm. I look into his eyes for a long time, he finally loses concentration on his images, then he looks up to meet my eyes. I keep his gaze, then progressively start pulling out my leg from under the blanket. My long leg, slowly showing. He doesn't look away from my eyes, so I pull out my other leg, and I cross it with the already shown one. I pull the blanket up under my chin and I visibly shiver, the room has seemed to have gotten colder all of a sudden. I suddenly catch him looking at my legs, and I look away from him, feeling the heat catch my cheeks. I see in my peripheral vision that scorcher is grasping his arm chair, almost like he wants to get up. I feel him looking into my eyes, and I meet his again. I slowly get up, wrapping the blanket around my shoulders this time, showing my torso. I forgot to wear my bra, so I knew my nipples were showing. I felt my nipples become harder. He still looked at me without expression, then started to look at my torso, but before he fully could, I said "Well..Goodnight" and walked out of the room, towards my bedroom. I jumped into bed and sighed, digging my confusing desires and emotions for scorcher in a deeper hole. He was..Something. Humanoid, but I couldn't touch him, without getting burned.


	6. Chapter 6

The next day, we headed off into the woods by a request of a hit that was happening near the candy kingdom. I didn't trust being near the candy kingdom, since to many citizens resided there. We could easily be seen. But Scorchers tactics were quiet and without fault, so I trusted in him. We were almost to our destination, me holding a rifle that I had found in a pit in the middle of the woods, it took me a couple of days to find any bullets that might of been scattered around the area, and luckily I had found some. It was lucky to find any guns in the land of Ooo, although so many things from my past scatter about here, leaving old memories of things I once saw alive and moving, but now are half buried and forgotten about. I still use my old techniques when hunting for people, It's just cause I have always done my own methods, and they have always worked. It's not that I don't trust in scorcher to teach me new methods, it was just because we were so different. Him being an entirely different entity then me, he had a humanoid body, but was made out of fire. It would be impossible to learn from him, especially when it seemed like his only technique was setting fires from his raw hands. We had finally arrived, I saw our target, holding a photo of him that are requester had sent us. I looked at scorcher and nodded, and he nodded back. I set up my gun on the ground, carefully putting in the bullets one by one carefully and slowly, it was always a habit of mine. Then I set the rifle onto the stand, aiming it at the specific target. The target was one of the candy people, it looked like a blue gumdrop, and it was picking flowers. I kept my aim, and looked at scorcher again. He did not looked pleased. We had our silent arguments over which one would do the hit, and which one would keep the most money. This time, it needed precision. I made pleading eyes at scorcher, and silently told him that we needed this "to be quiet and non-destructive". Scorcher looked at me blankly, but turned his head away from me, making it an approving gesture. I smiled slightly and wen't back to look at the aim through my gun, eyeing my target perfectly. I pulled the trigger.


	7. Chapter 7

All of a sudden, I heard scorcher struggling with something. I quickly turned around, not paying attention to whether I had done the job correctly or not, and saw scorcher was being grabbed by two of the banana guards from the candy kingdom. I quickly got up and yelled "Scorcher!" I heard a cry from behind me, and saw that my target was shot. It was a quiet rifle, so I was confused why the banana guards had come this way. I quickly turned back around and went to aid scorcher, I grabbed one of the banana guards spears and quickly put it up to one of their necks, the banana guard putting two hands up in fright, the other still holding on to scorcher, but stopped struggling. While I distracted the two, scorcher burned the banana guard that was holding him and grabbed my arm and we ran off. After running for only a couple of moments, scorcher decided to float and took me with him, holding onto my arm and dragging me into the air. We wen't higher and higher, and felt the pain in my arm from his grab. I heard loud movements behind me, and saw something big and serious. The giant candy guard who guarded the candy castle was coming this way, making loud footsteps onto the earth and creating a screeching call to alert the townspeople that there was trouble. Scorcher looked back for only a second, and floated away faster, grasping my arm tighter. "Scorcher! Let me grab onto your back. It will be quicker that way!" Scorcher looked at me and nodded, pulling me onto his back. Without thinking, I had just remembered that he was made out of fire. But when I was set onto his back, I didn't feel like I was burning, it just felt warm. I was so surprised at my stupidity and the warmth of his back, I nearly fell off. Scorcher grabbed onto my leg and held me still. I was even more surprised by his touch, since he never has touched me before. I blushed hard. I heard the loud guardian coming up close behind us. When I looked back, it was only ten feet away, then a few feet away. It reached out it's giant hand, touching scorchers foot. I knew that in order for scorcher to burn him, that his whole body would have to erupt in flames, then I would. There was no escape for me and scorcher then, because the candy guardian grabbed onto scorcher and pulled him towards him, making us both trapped and under the guardians possession.


	8. Chapter 8

The guardian started walking back to the candy kingdom, holding scorcher by the legs. Causing scorcher to hang down vertically. I held tightly to his warm back as we made our descent to the candy kingdom, to be thrown in as prisoners. When we had arrived at the castle, I finally opened my eyes and looked at it. It looked so innocent, so pink and happy. I never imagined that I would be living the rest of my days in imprisonment in such a happy place, in a castle might I add. The guardian poked his head through an opening in the castle, and said "Princess, I have the crime-makers. These two have committed murder outside of the candy kingdom. I will await for you justification." I could not hear the voice that was justifying our sentences, so I only waited with scorcher. Then, the guardian lifted us through the hole in the wall of the castle, and set us down, next to a person who was very pink. It surprised me to see someone that looked like me, so I stayed still and silent. "Murders, Crime Makers, I have made your sentences.." She said, with a very formal and delicate voice. "I decree you both guilty of your charges, and sentence you to life in my dungeon!, Guards!" More banana guards came out, ready to throw us into the dungeon. When the princess was about to leave, she stopped and looked at me. "Stop!" she told the banana guards. She looked straight into my eyes, and asked me with hesitation "…Are you human?" I looked at her, but didn't say a word. Since finding out that humans were extinct in this world, I believed that there was a hefty fine for an alive human being, and I didn't believe that was a good thing. I still kept quiet, and the princess snapped her fingers at the banana guards. "Take the tall scarier looking one. I want to keep the girl for a moment." The banana guards abided, and grabbed scorcher and dragged him away. I watched him sadly, almost with tears in my eyes, I blinked fast, I didn't believe that he would be pleased to see me cry. The princess still looked at me, waiting for a response. I kept still and quiet. I was not going to give in. The princess sighed and said "Look…I know scorcher is the real assassin here…So Im going to let you go. But I want you to come back and give me answers, or soon I will just have to take them by force." My eyebrows wen't up, I couldn't believe it. She had a knife hidden away in her dress, and cut the ropes that were fastened on my feet and hands. I rubbed my wrists considerably after she cut the ropes, I looked at her, then I fled from that place. I vow to get you back scorcher. I will kill her, if it's the last thing I do.


	9. Chapter 9

I have set everything up. I pull the black cloth over my mouth so at least half of my face will be covered. I need this to go correctly. Instead of my rifle, which will be to easy, I instead take my knives, which I had also conveniently found near the rifle I found in the woods. I had cleaned them until they were shiny, and sharpened them. I thought I didn't really need to sharpen them though, since they were only sticking into candy. I laugh at this, but I don't worry about it. I pack my knives on my belt, throw a cloak on and head towards the candy kingdom.

It was near dusk when I arrived, but dusk was my favorite time for a kill, and my favorite time in general. This meant things will go my way. I stood at the candy castle door, waiting for the perfect moment to create my entrance. I was going to go in "All ninja style" and also "Bloody style." After waiting, I gave a sigh and threw open the doors. I started running towards the first banana guard I saw, cutting open it's throat. Then I ran to the next one on my left, doing the same. I did this speedily for every banana guard I saw, jumping from wall to wall, doing this to every victim. Then, I saw the princess standing perfectly still, looking very shocked at the massacre I have made. I made a quick jump off the wall, and started falling towards the princess, I landed right in front of her, quickly put the blade up to her throat and said "Let go of scorcher, or Im cutting a piece of you off and chewing it." She was shaken, but then from the corner of my eye, I saw behind her a boy and a dog. They stood there like stone statues, unmoving and not breathing. Then I made a big realization, the boy was human.


End file.
